Skuldugery Pleasant: The Other
by RobotTermite
Summary: What if there was someone who could change everything? Valkyrie, Skul and even the world. Take part of a retelling of the amazing adventures of Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain and the new member of their circle. But is he just what he let's on? Or could he bring the world to his feet? OC X Valkyrie, Lemons inbound. It is set during The Faceless one.
1. Chapter 1 American Party

**So uh, yeah sorry to the people that liked the first chapter. I posted it without really considering it much. Basically, I didn't really like the approach I took in the first chapter so now I'm rewriting it. I was sticking to much to the original book and since this was a AU there was really no point. So yeah, I hope you guys like it.**

00000000

The music was giving Alex an headache. That constant thumping generic electronic music was one of the many reasons he wanted to get out of there. He was at a very american looking party. It had everything to make it one, drunk girls being hit on by guys who were even drunker, throw up on random places, the smell of the carcass that used to be self-respect... The usual. Autumn parties are like that.

He actually had some girls hit on him, some drunk, some not, but he really did not have time for any of that. Much less a quickie. Well... Maybe not. Losing his virginity to a hot girl isn't a real waste of time. From Alex's stand point. But time was of the essence, so he decided to focus on his objective and not let his dick lead the way.

The house was a half a million estate. There were several like it, it was Miami after all, but they were empty, since they were usually used for summer homes. This one was being used by the prick children of the prick parents that happen to be rich and absent. Or so people thought.

"God damn it." Alex whispered furiously. He had just stepped on a big puddle of vomit that had way to many colors mixed in. One of the guys that had been, for a lack of a better word, harassing many girls noticed that small misstep.

"That puddle looks gross, doesn't it? I wouldn't want you to fall over." said the guy, sweeping his leg to try and trip Alex. The big problem was that Alex was much, much, MUCH stronger than him. He just had to push him when his leg was off the ground and everyone started laughing at the random guy trying not to drown in the millimeter high puddle of barf. The guy got up to get back at him, but he was already gone.

Alex cursed himself again in his head. He was making himself visible. He couldn't make himself known in the party or...

He accidently bumped into a person and that person did the worst thing possible.

"Alex Miles! So good to see you!" said the guy he didn't remember anything about.

The moment his name was yelled through the house, almost everyone stopped. They froze and all stared at Alex.

"Uh... Dude why are they all looking at you like this?" the guy asked.

"Go... Get out of here." Alex said. "Now!"

"Dude, why would I..." he suddenly was struck on the back of his head by one of the girls. He fell flat on the ground and the back of his head was bloody. Everyone was advancing on Alex slowly.

"I don't suppose you can tell me where your master is?" Alex asked sarcastically.

Everyone opened their mouths and from them came a horrifying roar. While they were roaring, a ominous glow emerged from their eyes and mouth, making their faces non-human.

"I guess that's a no then..." Alex sighed.

They stopped roaring and closed their mouths, but the glow was still present in their eyes. making their pupils disappear.

Alex pulled two sword handles from inside his jacket. He pressed a button on the handles making the blades slid open.(Like Corvo's blade in Dishonored.) Alex attacked one of the monsters, cutting one of its arms off. Except, instead of blood, red crystals came out of the arm. This didn't stop the monster though, as he simply grabbed Alex by the jacket and lifted him up, with no effort and threw him across the room making him crash into a glass cabinet. Alex realized he had no chance in the house due to it being very narrow for combat, not to mention there were at least a dozen of those things.

He got up and ran towards the backyard, where the pool was located. He suddenly had an idea.

All of the monsters crashed through the wall leading to the backyard.

"There's a door, you know..." Alex said.

All of them started running towards Alex in an attempt to overwhelm but he dived in the pool. The monsters, unable to stop due to their speed fell in the pool. They almost immediately disintegrated, filling the surface of the pool with red crystals.

Alex climbed out of it and wiped off the crystal that had stuck to his jacket.

"Gross." he said shivering slightly because of the water soaking him at the almost subzero temperatures.

Now that the house was clear, he headed towards the basement. It was slightly lit up which allowed Alex to survey his surroundings. The room itself wasn't very big. Which didn't make much sense since the house was the size of a half of a football field. Alex assumed it had been used has a study, due to the desk with several papers and the giant bookshelf lined against a wall. Alex was shuffling through some papers when someone approached him from behind. Alex turned around so fast that was not humanly possible and place a one of his blades next to the persons neck. Alex's eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness to reveal an old man. He looked extremely tired.

"How did you do it? How did you defeat them? My Projections?" the old man asked in a slurred voice.

"Projections are powered by kinetic energy." Alex explained not taking his blade or his eyes off the man. "Kinetic energy tends to slow down when exposed to subzero temperatures."

"Ah... And judging by your shivering, you decided to take a swim in the pool and take my creations with you!" the old man said, yelling the last word. "Who are you? Are you part of the Sanctuary? How did you find me?"

"I have no allegiance with the American Sanctuary. I'm here on my own. And has for how I found you, I broke in the Sanctuary, found your given name, and ran it through all american data bases. Eventually this house popped up. The party was obviously a front. The best way to hide something or someone is right under their noses. You can just have a dozen Projections living in a house with no one raising an eyebrow."

"Then why are you here? Hm? To ruin my life?! To destroy my work?!" To kill me? Why?!" the old man demanded to know.

"The faceless ones. What-" Alex was interrupted by the old man laughing.

"I know why you are here now. You are just chasing a myth. I've devoted my life to try and find them."

"And apparently became insane because of it." Alex stated. "Squandering your life in a filthy basement, chasing the same myths you deem non-existent. You don't fool me. Now..." Alex said pressing his blade more against the old man's throat. "What do you have on them?"

The man laughed again. "What will you do if I don't give you anything? Kill me? I embrace death."

Alex realized that he wasn't getting anything out of the old man if he just threatened his life. He had nothing to live for. Alex's mind lit up when he realized that old man **did** in fact have something to live for. Playing god. He grabbed a rope an pushed the old man to the ground.

"What- What are you doing?" he asked has Alex tied him up.

"Making sure you never create anything ever again." Alex smirked. The old man showed him a face of pure horror. Just has Alex expected.

When the old man was secure, Alex headed towards the bookshelf. He was right when he thought the room was too small. His laboratory had to be on the other side of one of the walls. And giant book shelf was just to convenient. The old man just squirmed and cursed at Alex, but he just ignored it and started inspecting the books. Of them was unlabeled. For a genius, that man sure was obvious.

He pulled it and the bookshelf just slid to the side. Alex looked back at the old man with a malicious smile as he unsheathed his swords. The laboratory was running and it looked like it was ready to produced more Projections. Alex just lifted his blade and the old man broke.

"OK! Ok! I-I'll tell you what you want to know!" he said desperately.

Alex sheathed his blades and walked back to the man.

"Everything you need his on the last drawer on the left of my desk." Alex opened the drawer and found a dossier. "That dossier has all the information I acquired along the years. You have what you want. Now leave."

Alex looked at the man blankly and responded. "No."

He walked back to the lab, opened the valve on a gas canister, lit a match and placed on the floor, on the other side of the room. He then simply walked out and pulled the book again making the shelf slide again.

"What-What did you do?" the old man asked.

But he got his answer when he felt the shockwave and heard the loud explosion that came from the lab.

"No.. NO! Noaghnh!" the old man muttered as Alex stuffed his mouth with a dirty cloth and grabbed his face.

"The things you were creating, those monsters... Are dangerous. And you know it. You created them so you wouldn't feel lonely, so you had to justify yourself, I get it. But today they got out of control. They hurt an innocent to get to me. I know you can't rebuild a lab of that caliber for years. It's a once in a life time deal. You can try a come for me, but this time, I can't guarantee I won't kill you." Alex said letting go of his face. "That rope is not so strong. You'll break free... Eventually. Good bye, doctor Nuand."

Alex left the house quickly and walked towards the city, dossier in hand. There, he hailed a cab and got to the hotel where he was staying. The first thing he did was take a shower. The second was snoop though the dossier. It kept referring to only one place throughout its pages.

Haggard, Ireland.

**Dun, dun, duuuun. So, I hope this chapter got you excited for several to come. If you liked the previous better, I'm sorry, but this has to go more free flow, and not so stuck to the book. So, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bar fight

"Stephanie, I know it's Sunday, but one in the afternoon is ridiculous." Melissa Edgley warned her daughter Stephanie.

Stephanie didn't usually sleep till that late, but the truth was she never, in fact slept. She was working all night with her mentor. She was training air manipulation and they started around midnight the night before. And ended at midday the next day. It wasn't that Skullduggery wasn't paying attention, he was, but having a stubborn apprentice like Valkyrie Cain can become, for lack of a better word, exhausting. When she realized it was lunch time she complied. There are some limits for stubbornness, after all. But there was an upside. Her parents wouldn't really suspect anything because she usually looks like she escaped from an earthquake when she wakes up. Apparently that also happened if she didn't sleep. But she did need some sleep, but she couldn't at her house. Not if she wanted her parents to think that she is capable of sleeping 24 hours. No, she would activate her reflection and take a nap at Skull's house. It would take some convincing but if Valkyrie is not convincing, then she's not a girl. Her father was reading the newspaper and he couldn't pass up the chance.

"Oh, honey, you look like a train wreck."

She just glared at him. She went to the fridge and got some leftovers. She was regretting not sleeping already. She promised herself she wouldn't do it again. Ever. Probably.

After she was finished she headed back to her room and called Skull.

"What is it, I was sleeping." Skull said in a slur voice.

"You don't sleep." Valkyrie stated.

"Neither do you apparently."

"Can I sleep at your place?"

"No because, one: Not sleeping is completely your fault. Two: I don't have a bed. Three: It's your fault. And four: What's wrong with your own bed?"

"My parents can't know that I was out literally all night. Aren't you supposed to be a detective and figure this stuff out?"

"I mostly solve crimes missy." Valkyrie heard him sigh on the other side of the line. "Fine, you can come. But you are walking, because I don't feel like picking you up."

"Deal."

After putting on some baggy jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a jacket, she touched her mirror, making her reflection come out of it.

"If you need me, I'll be at Skull's house." Valkyrie told her reflection, who just nodded.

Valkyrie climbed out the window and made her way to Skullduggery's house.

When she arrived, she knocked and Skull answered the door.

"Wow, you really **do** look like you haven't slept for 12 hours."

He stepped aside to let her in and she charged towards a couch and immediately fell asleep.

"Well, hello to you too." Skull sighed as he closed the door.

0000000000

Several hours later, when the sun was already set, a certain pub started filling with all sorts of shady characters. They drank and socialized, but they did not look friendly at all.

One very drunk fellow approached the bartender, almost falling onto the counter. The hooded man next to him had to pick up his bottle or else the drunkard would've tossed it to the ground in his intoxicated rampage.

"Hey, boss... How about... *hiccup* More black stuff, eh?" He said. Well, slurred.

"I think you've had enough for tonight."

"What did you just say? You want me and my elemental buddies over there fry you?" the drunk guy threatened.

"O-ok..." The bartender complied taking out a cup, a bottle of Guinness and then filling it up.

"That'll be 8 Euros."

"Put it on my tab."

"You don't have one."

"Well, then make one!" the drunkard said almost spilling his beer.

The bartender was obviously afraid so he just jolted down something on a note pad so it seemed legit.

"Glad were in agreement." the drunk guy said leaving the counter. He bumped into the hooded man due to his lack of balance and dropped his cup, making the beer smear across the floor. He looked at floor and then at the man.

"See what you just did? Now, you owe me a beer."

The man turned towards him with a very calm posture.

"Of course." he said calmly. He made a signal to the bartender and he pulled out a cup and a bottle. But before he could open the bottle, the hooded man grabbed it and held it out to the drunkard. He reach for it, but the hooded man flipped it, grabbed it by the neck and smashed the bottle into the man's face. He fell to the ground immediately and the entire pub just froze. The hooded man took off his hood to reveal Alex. He turned to the drunk guy's friends and they stared at each other for a little while. He threw his arms up.

"What are you waiting for?"

The moment he said that, all four of them jumped from their chairs and charged him. The rest of the people there ran outside, fearing that the fight would get out of control.

The first man approached Alex and generated a fireball in his hand. He threw it at Alex, but he only tilted his head. The fireball destroyed the Guinness sign behind him and nearly missed the bartender, who ducked and hid under the counter.

Alex simply kicked him in the face, making him stumble. Another man approached him and tried to punch him, but Alex caught his hand. He rammed the palm of his hand onto the man's elbow, breaking it. He head butted the man knocking unconscious. The other two men rushed Alex, but he hopped on the counter and somersaulted over the two men, landing on the other side, having only a table separating them. They turned around and before they could react, Alex kicked the table upwards making it flip and then he kicked it frontwards, making the feet of the table hit both men, knocking them unconscious. The first man had almost regained his footing, but Alex grabbed his head.

The bartender heard nothing for a few seconds, then he heard the man screaming and blue lights, illuminating the entire pub. While this happened, every light bulb, the TV screen and the neon signs exploded. Then there was nothing but silence and the smell of something burning. He very cautiously peeked over the counter to find all of the man unconscious. One of them looked like he had been burned. But there was something missing. The boy who did all that was no longer there.

Alex left the pub and put his hood back on. He checked the time and then inspected his surroundings.

"Now, we wait." Alex said to himself. He hid in a nearby alley and waited patiently for the pieces to fall together.

000000000000

Valkyrie was woken abruptly by Skullduggery.

"What? What is it?" Valkyrie slurred.

"Something happened down at a local pub. Mr. Bliss has... offered us an opportunity to investigate."

"My back feel awful."

"I don't think couches were made to sleep on."

Valkyrie stretched her sore muscles and got up.

"So, what exactly are we investigating?" Valkyrie asked.

"A bar fight apparently."

"What, just a normal bar fight? Didn't they have anything more pertinent?"

Skull just shrugged "I'll take what I can get."

Skull put on his scarf, hat and sun glasses and they were on they're way.

They arrived after a few minutes of driving. The only person there was Mr. Bliss. Skull got out of the car and Valkyrie followed.

"Hello, Mr. Bliss. I reckon there's no one else here because it's a case of minor importance." Skull said to Mr. Bliss.

"No. In fact, this case is one like I've never seen. There's no one here yet because I haven't reported it yet."

"Why not?" Valkyrie asked.

"Come inside."

The moment they got inside, Valkyrie immediately noticed all the darkness.

"Why is it so dark?"

Skullduggery generated a fireball and he made it float near the ceiling, making it light the entire room.

"All the light bulbs, neon signs... Even the TV screen seems to have exploded." Valkyrie stated. She noticed that there were five men lined up against a wall. They were all unconscious. "Who are they?"

"The bartender, which owns this pub, said they came here sometimes and caused nothing but trouble." Mr. Bliss explained.

"Then, who did this to them?" Skull asked.

"The bartender said it was a hooded boy. He explained that one of those people was extremely drunk and bumped into the boy, dropping his beer. He demanded the boy paid him a bottle, but he just smashed on into his face. He also said that they were his friends and that they attacked the boy as well."

"Any idea, who or where this boy is?" Skull asked.

"No. But I think it is imperative we search for him." Mr. Bliss stated. He walked next to Valkyrie and pointed to the man who looked like had been electrocuted. "This man is supposed to be dead. If this boy was an adept and he was, indeed, able to disperse electricity, than he is one of a kind. No one can control electricity to this point. And the bartender reported that the light he saw, while he was electrocuting him, were blue. Which is impossible."

Mr. Bliss looked at his watch.

"You need to go, the Sanctuary is going to send someone to investigate and it probably wouldn't be a good idea for him to find you here."

"We're going" Skull said signaling Valkyrie to follow.

They go to the car an put on their seatbelts.

"Well, that was useless. Everything we learned there, he could have just told us over the phone."

"Nothing is ever useless. And Mr. Bliss was very kind in giving us this opportunity." Skull corrected while turning on the car and driving off. After a few minutes of driving, the car started to breakdown.

"The car is breaking down? Seriously?" Valkyrie snickered.

"The car is not in it's... mint condition." Skull answered as he pulled over. They both got out of the car and Skull went to check what was wrong under the hood while Valkyrie leaned her back against the car waiting for Skull.

"That's odd." Skull said after closing the hood. "There's nothing wrong with the engine but the electrical systems were fried. It's almost like some..."

"Short circuited the car with an emp."

Valkyrie looked around to see where the voice came from as she generated a flame on her hand. There was someone standing on top of the car.

"Hi," said Alex with small smile. "My name's Audax, but you can call me Dax."

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it, there are more to come.**


End file.
